1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for providing a search service by Internet, and more particularly, to a method and system for generating search collection in response to each query input by a user for a search process.
2. Discussion of the Background
Development and widespread of Internet have brought various kinds of services through the use of Internet, one typical example of which is a search service. The search service makes a search for a query input by a service user (for example, a website including a search query input by a service user, or an image with a file name including a corresponding search query), and provides search results generated in response to the corresponding search query to the service user.
In case of a general search service, the search results generated in response to the corresponding query input by the user are classified according to predetermined search collection, for example, ‘up-to-date news’, ‘image’, or ‘blog’, whereby the user is provided with the search results classified by the search collection.
However, when providing the search results generated through the use of general search service, the search results are classified according to the predetermined search collections without regard to properties of the query.
In order to overcome this problem, a method for controlling the kind and number of search collections according to the query has been proposed. In this case, the queries are firstly classified according to category, and then the search collection for the corresponding category is provided to the user when the query included in the specific category is input by the user. This method remains the related-art problem, that is, it is difficult to provide the search result with the search collection on which the user's search intention is reflected.